Secrets Under The Moonlight
by beedivine
Summary: A Draco/Hermione one-shot about their secret relationship. Ultra fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.

_Secrets Under The Moonlight_

"Mudblood," he spat the word, yet it held none of its former venom -- and she knew it. Everyone else seemed oblivious to that fact, but that was just as it should be, because what fun would there be in a secret relationship if everyone knew about it? Although it might be worth it just to see the look on Pothead and Weasels faces, Draco smirked at the thought, and then immediately shook his head to clear it of anymore stray thoughts before anyone could notice.

"Come on," he drawled to Crabbe and Goyle, "Mudbloods like her don't even deserve to be spoken to." Crabbe and Goyle both grunted simultaneously to show their agreement, and Draco struted forward, purpousfully smacking his shoulder into Hermione's as he went. Making sure no one could see, he grabbed her hand, enfolding her small hand within his own larger one.

"Meet me tonight, eleven o'clock," he whispered into her ear, knowing there was no reason to tell her where to meet him since they had been meeting each other in the same place, in secret, for the last six months.

He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and stalking off towards the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle in his wake -- both of who gave Hermione dirty looks, barring their yellowed teeth, as they passed her.

- - - - -

Draco made his way through the dimly lit corridors of Hogwarts Castle, his muffled footsteps echoing quietly through the empty halls. He continued on until he reached a tapestry hanging in one of the lesser used corridors, and peered around to make sure no one was following him before he slipped behind the tapestry.

Instead of meeting a solid wall, there was a narrow passage way with a thin spiral staircase at the end. Draco walked quickly through the hall and up the staircase, entering into a small, round room that was all windows. The room looked down upon the sprawling grounds of Hogwarts; it was a beautiful sight, one that nearly took his breath away each time he saw it, yet it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the girl standing across from him.

Hermione Granger turned around at the sound of footsteps entering the room, moonlight spilling onto her wavy brown hair, giving it a silver glow, to match that of the man standing infront of her. Draco was frozen in place by the mere sight of her, until the soft pressure of her hand on his woke him from his trance.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" he asked, and gave a slight sigh of relief as she shook her head. "Goyle wanted to know where I was going, and I told him to the kitchens," he laughed, and even she smiled at that. "I had a hard time getting him not to come with me." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his face down so that it was close enough to brush her lips against his.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one willing to pull away. But after a time, when Hermione's hand was resting on Draco's chest she said, "I'm tired of this Draco, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Draco was silent for a moment. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later, but he had been hoping it would be the latter. Yet he too could not deny that he had began to grow tired of these late night secret meetings.

"Say something Draco," Hermione pleaded not being able to take the silence any longer.

He pulled her back far enough to look her in the face, yet still keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. "I'm tired of it too," he admitted, looking her directly in the eyes. He gave a sigh, turning his head to look out the window, seeing the moonlight glinting off the surface of the lake. "So is that just it?" he whispered.

She lifted her hand, gently cupping his chin and turning his face back to her own.

"It doesn't have to be..." her whispered reply was left hanging in the air, hinting at all the possibilities.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" he said after a moments silence. "We've talked about that before..."

"But it's better than the alternatives," she replied. "I hate having to hide this, to hide us, and to just end it all together..." she trailed off, with such a sad look on her face that it nearly broke his heart, and he was about to say something when she continued. "Whatever Harry, or Ron, or anyone else says, I can handle it. Whatever they do, it doesn't matter -- as long as I get to be with you." She smiled up at him with such a shy, sweet smile that he couldn't help but lean down and press his lips to her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered -- for the first time -- against her forehead, and she pulled back to look at him, her expression unreadable.

"So I guess this means you want to go public?" she asked in a serious tone, and all Draco could do was nod, growing incresingly nervous at her lack of response to his declaration. But just then, a big grin spread across her face, and so quickly, before he had time to realize what she was doing, her lips were on his.

The two of them had shared many passionate kisses before, yet neither one had ever experienced a kiss quite as passionate as the one they were experiencing at the moment. Both of them breathing hard, they pulled away, their lips resting against one anothers.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips, and felt a grin break over his face at her words before his lips were pressed tightly to her own in one of the sweetest kisses the two had ever shared.

**A/N:** So it's not the best writing in the world, but I really wanted to post it. I'd love to know what you thought, so reviews would be awesome. =D


End file.
